Things I'll Never Say
by Iphigenie
Summary: Serenity's thoughts on Kaiba. Siletshipping, third part of my Seto/Serenity fanfics, songfic "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne. Please r&r!


Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! nor its characters or the song "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne

Seto Kaiba was a strange person. You could think that you knew everything about him, already at the first meeting: That he was a typical, newly rich business man, cruel, selfish and ruthless. That he was a bad person, someone you should stay away from. But there was so much more to Seto Kaiba … So much more beyond the surface …

There were parts in him, that nobody was allowed to see. Even his girlfriend.

Serenity once had compared Seto to an iceberg. But how much her comparison actually applied to him, she only got to know after they had become a couple.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Even now, Serenity could still remember the moment when she had first talked to Kaiba. It happened in the Kaiba Corp blimp, right after Bakura had been injured. Everyone was talking at Seto, trying to persuade him to land the blimp so that they could get Bakura to a hospital. But Kaiba showed no interest in helping them whatsoever. He only seemed to be annoyed by their presence. Nothing what Yugi, Tea, Tristan or Joey said could make him care. Or at least, that was the impression he gave them.

Serenity wasn't sure how she had worked up the courage to talk to Kaiba. Back then she only had been Joey's shy, dependent little sister, completely helpless without someone to protect her. Someone like her, usually was just scared of Seto Kaiba.

But already at that time she could feel, that Kaiba wasn't as mean and cold as Joey and his friends described him. She didn't know why, she just knew it.

Oh, how nervous Serenity had been when she had started to speak! She hadn't even been able to look at him and had stared at her feet instead.

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth this …

When she finally looked up again, their eyes met. Kaiba had the most beautiful eyes, Serenity had ever seen. Blue, deep and mysterious as the sea …

Today, she knew that something had happened between them on this day. The whole time, Serenity spoke, Kaiba didn't say a single word, he just looked at her. He had heard Serenity, after all he finally decided to help Bakura by calling his medics, but Serenity hadn't been sure if this was because of her, or because he only wanted them to go away. As Joey had said the latter probably had been the case. But this one, single act changed Serenity's whole life. The moment when the eyes of her and Kaiba had met … This was the day that Serenity Wheeler had fallen in love with Seto Kaiba.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With this things I'll never say

Of course, Serenity never mentioned a word about this to anyone (and especially not Kaiba). Why should she? Joey would have gone mental, her friends would have never understood and Kaiba? He probably would have thought she was out of her mind, like her brother.

Serenity was a timid, plain little girl. Why should someone like her love Seto Kaiba? Or, why should Seto love someone like her?

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you, what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out

We're not goin' anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

Then, that fateful day came, when they met at the beach. Serenity was alone, she wanted to think. Like Kaiba. Again, he didn't say a word as she tried desperately to think of something that would make him stay with her. Serenity wanted to talk with him. She wanted know everything about Seto Kaiba. Who he really was, why he acted so cruel towards others, when he could be so loving and protective of Mokuba. Kaiba was like a riddle that Serenity wanted to solve.

What's wrong, with my tongue

These words keep slippin' away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Now, Serenity had been together with Seto for nearly four years. But as she was looking in the mirror, checking her wedding dress for the umpteenth time she still wasn't sure if she really knew her future husband.

"You have this door inside your heart", she once had said to Seto. "A door, that you close the minute somebody gets too close." At this point Serenity had smiled sadly. "I really wish that one day, you will let me in, Seto Kaiba."

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With this things I'll never say

Serenity loved Seto. More than anything else. And as she walked down the aisle, she knew that she would never give up, getting to know the real Seto Kaiba.

"I am myself", he had told her. "When I'm with you, I am. That is one of the many reasons why I love you." And, as long as they loved each other, everything was good. Serenity's heart belonged to Seto. Forever.


End file.
